gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor
Disclaimer: this article is open to general wiki public for editing. You may be looking for Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor (Ouro), which is open only to Ouroburos The New Saurian. Other Disclaimer: This is a Game Idea, meaning you cannot play this game. There is no promise from any parties listed that this game will ever be made. Please do not ask about it. ---- Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor will be a 2-player Versus Fighting game developed by Ignition Entertainment and published by Marvel, being considered that the game was produced by the company. The game uses newly-drawn HD sprites based off the works from King of Fighters XII. Other things stated is that the game's music is composed by Satoshi Ise and the main illustrations are done by Falcoon Gameplay Like Marvel vs Capcom 2, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics and displays a usage of hyper combos during gameplay. like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials and perform aerial combos and/or raves. However, new mechanics have been added, including: *Ultra Hypers: Are used when a player's health is low and most likely used to cancel out their hyper combo special. *EX Hit: Transforms character's combos into more powerful, faster versions of those combos. *Groove Cancel: Allows the player to use their characters's own hyper combos more than once in gameplay. *Aerial Hypers: Can be executed when one's health is moderate, only... They are the original versions of hyper combos, but in midair. *Assist characters: The return of Assist characters from the original Marvel vs Capcom returns once again. List of Characters All characters in this game have been notable for appearing in past games and/or the Marvel and Capcom universes. The game, itself has a total of 80 characters! Marvel Characters *Angel (Archangel) *Black Panther *Blade *Captain America *Carnage *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Elektra *Emma Frost *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Green Goblin *Havok *Hawkeye *Hulk *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Loki *Luke Cage *Magneto *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ms. Marvel *Nightcrawler *Nova *The Punisher *Quesar *Quicksilver *Sentry *Slapstick *Songbird *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Storm *Super Skrull *Task Master *Thanos *The Thing *Thor *Ultron *Venom *Wolverine *X-23 Guest Marvel Characters *Filemon *Homer Simpson *Mortadelo Capcom Characters: *Ryu: Street Fighter IV *Dante: Devil May Cry *Phoenix Wright: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Viewtiful Joe: Viewtiful Joe *Jin Saotome: Cyberbots *Ken: Street Fighter IV *Nina: Breath of Fire series *Chun Li: Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Chris Redfield *Claire Redfield: Resident Evil Series *Morrigan Aensland: Darkstalkers *Megaman X: Mega Man X8 *Cammy: Street Fighter IV *Dio Brando: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Nathan Spencer: Bionic Commando 2009 *Zero: Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Strider Hiryu: Strider 2 *Trish: Devil May Cry 4 *Asura: Asura's Wrath *Wayne Holden: Lost Planet *Frank West: Dead Rising *Vergil: Devil May Cry 3 *Regina: Dino Crisis *William Grey: Dark Void *Akuma: Super Street Fighter IV *Pyron: Darkstalkers *M. Bison: Street Fighter Alpha *Nemesis: Resident Evil 3 *Jon Talbain: Darkstalkers *Gene: God Hand *Arthur: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Axl: Mega Man X8 *Proto Man: Mega Man *Tron Bonne: Namco x Capcom *Albert Wesker: Resident Evil 5 *Soki: Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Captain Commando: Captain Commando *Ibuki: Super Street Fighter 3 *Maximo: Maximo: Army of Zin *Leon Kennedy: Resident Evil 6 *C. Viper: Street Fighter IV *Mike Haggar: Final Fight *Amaterasu: Okami *Anakaris: Capcom Fighting Evolution *Firebrand: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Lilith Aensland: Darkstalkers *B.B. Hood: Darkstalkers *Felicia: Darkstalkers Guest Capcom Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Sonic the hedgehog *Spyro the dragon List of Assist Characters Marvel Assist Characters *Agent Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Black Widow *Ant-Man *The Vision *Cable *Colossus *Scarlet Witch *Beast *Angel *Star-Lord *Silver Surfer *Groot *Adam Warlock *Drax the Destroyer Capcom Assist Characters *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Adam the Clown (Dead Rising) *Brad Garrison (Dead Rising) *Ada Wong (Resident Evil) *Barry Burton (Resident Evil) *HUNK (Resident Evil) *Roll (Megaman) *Guts Man (Megaman) *Bass (Megaman) *Snow Pirate (Lost Planet) *Gale Holden (Lost Planet) *Bandero (Lost Planet)